Flying Home
by MyId
Summary: Um...Diana realizes who Mulder needs. argh! I suck at summaries.


**Title: Flying Home  
  
Author: MyId  
  
Disclaimer: Of course they're mine what a stupid question, I mean who's else would they be? Yours? I highly doubt it-what? okay, okay they are NOT mine...and never will be and they belong to Chris Carter and Co. and sorry for lying...happy now? the truth has been revealed. Also, the song Flying Home, belongs to Chantal Kreviazuk  
  
Spoilers: um...I'm gonna be lazy and just say there are some spoilers, but you've all seen the episodes anyway so no biggie. Oh, it takes place during/soon after One Son  
  
Rating: PG  
  
A/N: Okay, please don't hate me for this since we all love to bash Diana Fowley, but this was my attempt to make her a semi-decent person. Just disregard Biogenesis/Sixth Extinction I and II, but certain events and Mulder and Scully's assignments have been altered in order for this story to work. Lastly, I swore I'd never do a song fic, but I lied 'cause this one is. XD**

Mulder sat at his desk in the FBI bullpen, staring at his computer screen going over some new information the Lone Gunmen had sent him. The data looked like a promising X-File that Mulder would've eagerly pursued had he not been reassigned, to background checks no less. He bit his lower lip as he absorbed the pictures on the monitor. It was 7:00pm and everyone had left for the night after clocking in their required time. Everyone except Mulder and his partner, Dana Scully, who sat beside him studiously typing up a report on one Mr. John Winchell whose standard background check had turned up something fishy in his past. Mulder however, who was obviously not working in any official capacity, began seriously debating whether or not this new X-File warranted some unofficial investigation. Mulder tore his gaze away from the screen and looked over to Scully, wanting to ask her opinion. She brushed an errant strand of red hair impatiently behind her ear, and continued typing. Mulder opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"No." Scully answered without even looking his way.  
  
He closed his mouth, surprised, then opened it again, "No what?"  
  
"No, I am not going with you on any wild goose chase across the country, nor will I be involved in an unofficial investigation in regards to this new case you have found."  
  
Mulder leaned back in his chair and put his hand behind his head, "Oh, come on Scully, it could be fun. I mean, background checks are not what you'd call stimulating. This could be a chance to, ah, get back into the swing of things, have some fun. Do something worth doing."  
  
"Background checks are worth doing, Mulder." Scully replied flatly. She had been distant towards Mulder ever since he had defended Diana Fowley at the Lone Gunmen's a week ago. Ever since he had disregarded evidence indicating her guilt. Ever since he had brushed Scully and her concern for him off, as if they were unimportant and false. As if they didn't matter.  
  
"Yeah, but-" he started.  
  
"Mulder, Agent Fowley is assigned to the X-Files now. You obviously care about her," she said, with barely disguised jealously, "So, why don't you inform her about this case and help her out. I'll take care of your workload while you're gone"  
  
Mulder knew she was angry with him, but she'd been angry before and never acted like this. He also caught the fact that she was willing to cover his checks, but never mentioned covering for him per se. This conversation was not going well, and he didn't know how to fix it. The incident of the past week had created a large dent in their partnership and as well a large dent in Scully's faith in him. Either way, he figured that he might as well tell Diana about this case since he was sure of it's validity.  
  
"Okay. I'm just going downstairs for a sec." he responded, getting up from his chair. He printed off the information and slipped them into a manilla folder. "I'll be back" Mulder said, trying to lighten the mood. Scully said nothing. He pivoted on his heel and began to walk out of the large, grey room.  
  
"Mulder-" Scully glanced up from the computer screen, looking at Mulder for the first time. He turned around to face her.  
  
"Yeah?" he questioned.  
  
She opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it and began again, "Nothing." said Scully quietly.  
  
"Oookay." he resumed walking out of the room to the elevators. He pressed the call button and looked up at the glowing numbers above the doors. 9, 8, 7... He let his mind wander for a moment. scully's behaviour was really bothering him. It was so out of character for her and he had no idea why she wsa acting so strange. _Scratch that_, he thought. He did know why Scully was acting odd. He just couldn't bring himself to believe it. Scully was never jealous. _In fact, in order for her to be jealous, she would have to love me_, his thoughts continued, and Scully does not love me. Did she? He couldn't tell, he knew he loved her, or he was pretty sure he did. But after Diana had returned...He had no idea. Diana had meant so much to him. Yes, she had left, but now she was back. She came back to him and now she was working on the X-Files, that had to be a good sign right? On the other hand, Scully had always been there for him after Diana. She never left him. This was confusing him even more. Thankfully, before he had to think any harder, the elevator announced it's arrival with a "ding!". He stepped inside and pressed the button with a capital "B" stamped on it.

He stepped off the elevator before the doors were completely open. As he reached the X-Files office he heard the computer keys clicking rythmically and the radio playing softly in the background. Someone was home. He could only pray it was Diana, and as he pushed open the door he found that his prayers had been answered. She looked up from behind the computer.  
  
"Fox," she said.  
  
"Diana," he countered, "I have something for you. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised. This was sent to me by e-mail today from-"  
  
"Fox," she cut him off, "I need to tell you something first."  
  
Mulder stopped his rambling and looked up at her seriously, "Oh, okay. What about?"  
  
"Your partner."  
  
Mulder rolled his eyes slightly, tired of this discussion. But Diana's next statement surprised his back into solemnity.  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
"I, uh, I dunno." he stumbled over his words, not knowing the correct answer. Yes, he loved Scully, with all his being, but Diana had been everything to him and he just didn't know where they both fit into the equation that is his life.  
  
"Well," she rescued him, "she loves you."  
  
"What? What...what're you saying Diana?"  
  
She tipped her head down and smiled, "Fox, I know I don't have to spell it out for you. What I'm saying, is that she loves you, and I know you love her and I also know...that I don't have a spot in your life anymore."  
  
"Diana, you will alwa-"  
  
"Fox, stop. Look, I didn't just stumble upon this revalation now. I spent some time thinking. A lot of time actually, and I realized that even though she doesn't like me, and I'm not particularly fond of her, she does love you. More than I ever did. And you need her. More than you ever needed me."  
  
"Diana..." he didn't know how to convince her she was wrong. He found that he didn't want to. "You just decided this now?"  
  
"No. I told you, I thought about it. Actually, there's this song that I found very helpful in this matter. I swear it could've been me that wrote it." She began rummaging around her desk, "And, in fact, I also got you a present. Goodbye Fox."  
  
Mulder accepted the carefully wrapped parcel, and set the folder down on Diana's desk. "Goodbye...Diana" he whispered. She smiled at him as he left the office.

Mulder opened the door to his apartment and flopped down on his couch without taking off his trench coat or shoes. He pulled the gift out of the deep side pocket, and stared at it. When he had returned from the basement, Scully had already left, so he packed up and went home as well. Now, he wondered what was in the package. A gift. Well that much was obvious, and surprising to say the least. Diana had never been one to give presents. She had never been the sentimental type. Mulder ripped through the wrapping to reveal a CD. And a note. He unfolded the letter and began to read.  
  
_Fox,  
  
This may come as a bit of a shock, me giving you a gift, but I assure you, this is for an important cause. I know how ridiculous this request sounds, even to me, but please listen to track 5. It will tell you more than I could ever say. Give my regards to Agent Scully.  
  
Diana  
_  
Simple. Direct. Mulder expected nothing less. Still, he remove the CD and placed it in his stereo, skipping ahead to the fifth song. It started off slowly, and Mulder looked at the back of the case. Flying Home was the title. He retreated back to his couch and closed his eyes to let the words sink in.  
  
_It's hard to let you go  
  
You've always let me in  
  
And helped with all the endings  
  
And you know where to begin  
  
I need you here for me  
  
Cause you always know my heart  
  
I cant believe we'd change  
  
Or have to be apart  
  
But if you've seen the love that's in her eyes  
  
Then everything is good  
  
And if you know the way she felt inside  
  
She's flying where she should  
  
I never believed we'd ever live to see  
  
An angel being born and flying home  
_  
  
The song ended, and left Mulder feeling as if a dreadful weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Scully, it's me"  
  
"Mulder, what is it? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, uh, actually everything is great." he paused and the was silence for a moment.  
  
"Mulder? You there?"  
  
"Yeah. Scully, we need to talk."  
  
"I'm on my way."

**A/N: Hate it? Like it? A bit too corny in parts? Tell me what you think pretty please, feedback is greatly appreciated...always. Thank you for your time.**


End file.
